loving you
by IceFlame
Summary: H/G fic! well, what more do you need? go read it then! and dont forget to review! *chapter 2*
1. alone

Alone – Chapter one

Loving you

Chapter one - Alone

You get to a certain age, you fall in love, and you have a girlfriend, and everything is perfect. 

This is the way things happen, isn't it? This is how things are supposed to happen, right?

And maybe yes, maybe things are _supposed_ to happen this way. But things never happen the way they are supposed to.

Harry couldn't help it not to feel that everyone in the world, aside from him were in couples: Ron & Hermione, Dean & Parvati, Ginny had a boyfriend from her grade, Lavender & Justin, Seamus had a Ravenclaw girlfriend, _Malfoy_ had a girlfriend too, and even Neville had a girlfriend.

Everyone seemed to have a girlfriend. Everyone except from Harry, that is.

And he felt so lonely, even lonelier wen his two best friends didn't have very much time for him.

And about Cho Chang, Harry gave her up a long time ago.

He understood that she didn't love him, and frankly, he wasn't so sure that he loved her.

But that didn't matter anymore.

Not when he finds himself thinking of someone else, every second, every minute, every hour, every day.

Not when he finds himself staring at her, whenever he gets the chance to.

Not when he is daydreaming about her all the time.

Not when he is in love with Ginny.

Harry couldn't believe what a damn luck he had.

To fall in love with Ginny, a second after she gave him up**_._**

**_ _**

A hand moved before his eyes and cut off his line of thoughts.

Harry looked aside, and saw Hermione gazing him a worried gaze

"Harry are you ok? You didn't touch your food "

Harry glanced down at his plate- it was full with potatoes, hot-dogs, pork ribs and more stuff that didn't stimulant Harry's appetite.

"a.. I'm fine Herm, not hungry, that's all"

Hermione didn't believe him, she explore his expression for a minute and then side:

"you know that if something is bothering you, you can tell me, right?"

He side and tried to smile at her. "Hermaione, I'm ok, Really"

Then he mumbled something about homework, and left the great hall.

Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor common room when he bumped into something. And then, when this something said 'argh', he realized it was someone.

He removed his gaze off the floor and saw Ginny standing in front of him, and some books thrown beside her. He hoped very much that he wasn't blushing. 

He said, ducking to pick up the books from the floor, "I'm sorry, Ginny"

"I was lost in thoughts, and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He gave her the pile of books, smiling at her a sheepish smile.

"oh, it's okay, HarryShe said, taking the books off his hands and blushing a little.

I wasn't paying too much attention to where I was going either.""

She walked away, and Harry just stayed there, thinking how extremely beautiful she looked that night.**__**


	2. confused

AN: Im sorry, but I can not fix the sides problem!B.T.W harry is in 6th year, thought you should know...(:

chapter 2- confused

It was 2 am, everybody were asleep. Except for Ginny.

She came down the stairs, and saw a shadow sitting on one of the armchairs near the fire. She came a few more steps closer, and then she recognized that it was Harry.

His eyes wore sparkling in the firelight, and he smiled when he saw her.

"Hi Ginny!" he said "What are you doin' here so late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep" she sighed "So I thought I'll come here and sit by the fire. And you?"

"I couldn't sleep either" he answered

Ginny sat on one of the armchairs too.

For a few minutes there was a complete silence. That was interrupted only by a small cracking noise that came from the fire. Harry and Ginny were gazing at each other,

Harry spoke first:

"Ginny..." he said "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. For a long time" he added in a second thought. Ginny didn't say a thing, so he continued:

"I really think you should know that-" he paused, looking deeply into her eyes 

"I love you" he finished

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. 'I love you too' she told herself to say. 'Tell him that you love him' but it was easier said then done, she opened her mouth but what came was:

"Really?" her ton was shocked

"Don't look so surprised!" he said, while his hand was trailing on her cheek.

He got closer and closer to her. Ginny closed her eyes, and then she felt his lips on hers.He was kissing her gently. And then, the kiss grew more and more passionate, and she was kissing him too, and then-

Ginny woke up. 

"Don't do that!" she told herself "he **doesn't** love you. And you, don't love him either"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ginny came down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She saw Ben sitting on one of the sofas; he smiled when he saw her.

He looked so good! His blond hair fell on his forehead and his deep blue eye looked so vivid when he smiled.

"Hey" she said and kissed him lightly on the lips

"Hey" he side and kissed her more than lightly, and definitely more than just lips were working there...

"We'd better go to the great hall or we'll miss breakfast" she said once their lips were separated.

They went to the great hall holding hands, and sat in the Gryffindor table.

In the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a sharp movement. She looked aside and saw Harry getting up and leaving the great hall. She looked back at the table: Ron and Hermione were in the middle of a big kiss, and they didn't even noticedthat he left.

She was going to go after him and see what's wrong. But then she felt fingers slipping through her hair, and then there were hands hugging her, and she and Ben kissed again. And her thoughts wandered off Harry.


End file.
